


Costume

by jessevaldfond



Series: My HanniHolidays 2016 [12]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Elf, M/M, hanniholidays, reto tumblr, sexy elf
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: Will y sus ideas.-----Día 12 de #HanniHolidays: Elf





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble pertenece al pequeño y bello concurso de [#hanniholidays](https://www.tumblr.com/search/hanniholidays/recent)   
> Si deceas participar aqui esta la dinamica: [apoptoses tumblr](http://apoptoses.tumblr.com/post/153499862121/hanniholidays)  
> Además de que aqui mismo en AO3 puedes subir tus escritos a esta colección: [ HanniHolidays 2016 by apoptoses](http://archiveofourown.org/users/apoptoses/collections)

Las 7:55 p.m marcaba el reloj y Will estaba apurado apagando las luces principales de la habitación, acomodando la cama y colocándose el disfraz. Esa tarde como días anteriores había salido al supermercado y en la sección de hombre había visto un sugestivo traje de baño color verde e instantáneamente vino a su mente un elfo justo de esos que le ayudan a Santa a fabricar los regalos.  
A Will se le ocurrió comprar uno de su talla y vagar por los pasillos buscando un gorro de elfo no importaba que el color no combinara. Para cuando llego a casa abandono las compras en la cocina y corrió al baño a tomar una ducha; Hannibal llegaba siempre puntual.

 

Will tenia todo listo y entonces subió a la cama y opto probando varias poses sexys -al menos él las consideraba sexys- y cuando estuvo satisfecho con una la estudio por unos cuantos minutos mas.

 

Ambas lámparas de las mesitas de noche estaban encendidas así que la habitación apenas y estaba iluminada.   
   
Will escucho el motor de un auto y supuso que debía de ser Hannibal. Escucho que los perros lo recibieron alguno que otro ladrando y escuchando apenas la voz del hombre que trataba de calmarlos. Escucho la misma voz diciendo su nombre; Will estaba seguro que si no lo veía en el primer piso seguro iría directo a la habitación.

 

"¿Will?" Hannibal abrió la puerta y Will rápidamente se coloco en la pose que había escogido. "¿Te sientes...bien?" Lecter entró de lleno al cuarto viendo a Will en la cama semi-desnudo y con un gorro de elfo en su cabeza.  
"Si."  
"¿Esto debería de ser romántico?"  
"Supongo." contesto Will.  
"Unas orejas de elfo hubieran sido genial." dijo el otro dejando su maletín de lado y comenzando a quitarse el saco.


End file.
